The present invention relates to a document preparation kit for preparation of a document such as, but not limited to, a bill of sale, a will, a mortgage, etc.
There are many transactions, sometimes relatively simple, that require a legal document or other type of documentation to be prepared in order to express the intentions of all parties involved in the transaction so as to protect each of their interests and avoid confusion at a later date. Often, the transaction or event is relatively simple in nature such as the sale of goods, claim of a lien, or a landlord/tenant agreement, wherein it is ordinarily not necessary or desirable to hire the services of an attorney. To accommodate these situations, there are numerous legal forms and other document forms in the related art which are specifically designed for a particular type of transaction or event. In order to complete these forms so as to create a legal document, it is necessary to fill in a number of blank spaces and areas with various information which is relevant to the transaction or event at hand. Because the entries made in these blank spaces can have legal consequences of considerable magnitude at a future date, it is extremely important that the proper information be entered in the appropriate areas by the person preparing the document. Most often, the person preparing the document is a non-lawyer and can be easily confused as to what information should be entered in the various blank spaces and areas on the form. In the past, attempts to provide instruction as to the various entries to be made and the proper preparation and completion of the forms have only led to further confusion making it even more difficult for the non-lawyer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a document preparation kit which is specifically directed for use by the non-lawyer wherein preparation and completion of the document is extremely simple and non-confusing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a document preparation kit having informational material including a checklist specifically directed to the completion of various entries to be made on a document form.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bound packet of document forms of an identical type including a completed sample form, a practice form, an original document form, and a carbon copy wherein sample entries on the sample form and practice entries on the practice form include reference numerals for each entry corresponding with identical numerals on a checklist, thereby specifically identifying each entry to the user.
With these and other objects and advantages of the present invention in mind, the document preparation kit of the present invention includes a bound packet of document forms of a particular type arranged in stacked, overlying relation and interconnected to a binding along a bottom edge. Each of the forms is individually detachable along a perforated seam adjacent the binding. A cover sheet is packaged along with the bound packet of forms and includes advertising indicia on an exposed surface so as to be readily visible when in the package. The cover sheet further includes information and instructional material on a reverse side including a checklist directed to the proper completion of the document. Alternatively, the instructional material could be printed on a separate sheet independently from the cover sheet and loosely inserted within the package. Included in the document forms there is a completed sample form with example entries printed on blank spaces on the form and a practice form for use in making entries in the various blank spaces of the form prior to preparing the final document. The completed sample form and practice form both include reference numerals at each of the blank spaces which correspond with matching numerals on the checklist so as to identify each individual entry to be made on the practice form. Also included in the bound packet of forms there is an original document which will be the final product and a carbon copy or duplicate document having a carbon sheet disposed therebetween so that entries made on the original form will be transferred onto the duplicate in the appropriate blank spaces. Once having completed the practice form, the original form can be completed by referring to the entries made on the practice form.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, a combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.